oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Usa Usa no Mi
|type = |user = Fluer Frida }} The Usa Usa no Mi is a that was consumed by Fluer Frida, a pirate of growing infamy. As with every other Zoan Devil Fruit, the Usa Usa no Mi grants its user the ability to transform into an animal; in this particular case, a bunny rabbit.Contact Clashing: Frida is seen using her Devil Fruit powers to transform into various forms of a rabbit. With the powers of the Usa Usa no Mi, its user becomes a Rabbit Human (兎間, Usagi Ningen). Etymology *ウサ (Usa) is the shortened form of ウサギ (Usagi), the Japanese word for "bunny." Appearance Overview As the name suggests, the Usa Usa no Mi allows those who eat it to gain the ability to transform into a rabbit and a rabbit-human hybrid. Although many would commonly not perceive a rabbit as a creature capable of mass amounts of damage —in fact, many associate the animal with concepts like "cute" or "harmless"—, Frida has shown the capabilities of the Usa Usa no Mi on many occasions, none of which were neither cute nor harmless. Despite their appearance, rabbits are creatures with rather helpful and versatile abilities, with their hearing and vision being two of the many. Transforming her ears and eyes and replacing them with a rabbit's is arguably Frida's most used technique, as she often uses the abilities granted via these transformations to locate her both her allies and enemies alike, even if they are hiding or out of plain sight. The amazing scent abilities of rabbits are nothing to scoff at either; in fact, rabbits have a very specific twitching movement that enhances their smell even more. Twitching moves about the sensitive smelling organs in their noses and exposes them to more air. This means that they are more likely to smell a scent, even if there is very little of it in the air. This is very important if there is a predator around. Since speed and agility are a rabbit's main defenses against predators, rabbits have large hind leg bones and well developed musculature. In addition, due to the position of the eyes in its skull, the rabbit has a field of vision that encompasses nearly 360 degrees, with just a small blind spot at the bridge of the nose. One of the trademark abilities of this Devil Fruit, and the one that makes this particular ability offensive in the slightest; this being the claws. Unlike normal rabbits, the claws gained by both the hybrid and the full form are retractable, and much longer than normal which allows them to use them as extended blades. These claws are known to be extremely sharp, and are more so comparable to the claws of a wild feline rather than a rabbit, simply because of their vast differences. Like all Devil Fruit users, Frida has had the capability of becoming awakened. Frida has dubbed this transformation "Bun-Bun: Big Kid", and it is arguably one of her most powerful forms. While in this form especially, it becomes blatantly obvious that the Usa Usa no Mi formations are no ordinary rabbits. Even Frida's most basic full-body transformation is extremely powerful, and this power is multiplied many times over by the time she reaches Bun-Bun: Big Kid; in this form, she is capable of mass destruction on a large-scale level. Due to her height nearly quadrupling in this form, she becomes tall enough to tower over ordinary species which therefore allows her to ability to overpower them significantly easier than she would normally be able. With this size comes immense strength, as a single kick from Frida while in this form has been known to topple over entire buildings that are even larger then her, without any visible consequence. However, the blunt attacks such as kicking and punching often pale in comparison to the things that Frida becomes capable of with her claws; while in Bun-Bun: Big Kid, her claws grow nearly a foot long and end in a point so small that looking at it makes you feel like you've been impaled. These claws are sharper than swords of good quality and can cut beings into ribbons within a matter of seconds, not to mention the area surrounding them. Techniques *'Bun-Bun: Tag' (お団子お団子星, Odango-Odango: Hashi): This particular technique is one of Frida's most basic, and revolves around the usage of her legs. After transforming one or both of her legs into that of a rabbit, Frida propels herself off of the surface that she is currently standing on with a powerful jump, which causes her to be launched upwards into the air. While in the air, Frida will position herself directly over head the enemy before she descends with her leg(s) stuck rigidly outwards towards the target; as she falls and makes contact with the enemy, they will be met directly with an extremely vast amount of crushing pressure on the top of their head with her powerful kick, which is often enough to create a large crater where the enemy stood based solely on the force of the kick. This is possibly one of Frida's most used techniques because it is quick and easily efficient for almost instantly dispatching weaker targets, which has proven to be exceedingly useful in Frida's career as a pirate. **'Bun-Bun: Freeze Tag' (お団子お団子星, Odango-Odango: Koori-Oni): This techniqe, a derivative of Bun-Bun: Tag, is considerably stronger than its predecessor and is often used to dispatch the more powerful targets. By most definitions, Bun-Bun: Freeze Tag is initiated in a very similar manner to Bun-Bun: Tag. It is begun when Frida transforms both of her legs into the powerful legs of a rabbit, before launching herself into the air above her with an earth-shaking lift off. After Frida has reached an altitude a few feet above her selected target, she begins to cover her entire body in a thick layer of . While this is happening in the span of a fraction of a second, Frida begins spinning her entire body like a large drill before she plummets quickly towards her target. Due to her Busoshoku Haki making her body as hard as steel, and her rapidly rotating body, Frida effectively becomes a human drill. When Frida makes contact with her target, their flesh is instantly pierced as though they were impaled with a blade; the kinetic energy caused by the spinning mangles the entry wound, causing both immense pain and maximum damaged. It has been reported that this attack feels similar to being shot with a cannonball-sized bullet. *'Bun-Bun: Apple Bob ' (お団子お団:アップルボブ, Odango-Odango: Appuru Bobu): This attack is one of the many in Frida's arsenal that utilizes her legs as the main offensive force. Frida initiates this attack by sprinting towards her opponent at a dizzying speed, causing her to appear as little more than a blur as she closes in on them. Once at an appropriate distance, Frida sticks her leg out and spins rapidly, causing her leg to sweep the opponent off of their feet abruptly. While this maneuver could be seen as an attack on its own, there is another part to this technique that makes it dangerous and even deadly for lesser opponents. Once the opponent strikes the ground, Frida then jumps up into the air above her target before plummeting downwards with one of her legs extended, landing directly on the target's face. Frida's weight and her crushing strength combined causes immense pain for those that are struck by this attack, and the force exerted has been shown to create a large head-shaped crater in the ground from where the attack made contact. Most often, this attack breaks several bones around the head region and commonly knocks the enemy out, incapacitating them instantly. Frida herself claims that this attack is named after because of the fact that the target's head smashing down into the ground is reminiscent of someone's head bobbing for apples. *'Bun-Bun: Hopscotch' (お団子お団:ホップスコッチ, Odango-Odango: Hoppusukotchi): This attack is began with a swift downwards axe kick into the ground, with Frida's heel making direct contact with the earth below her. When this is done, a large fissure is created in the impact area, and the angle of her foot causes a large chunk of earth to be launched upwards before reaching a maximum height around Frida's eye level. As the rock descends, Frida twists her body and performs a spinning kick that connects directly with the boulder and sends it flying directly towards the enemy. Due to the rapid succession of this attack as a whole, it is very difficult for the enemy to dodge or counter such a large object travelling at such a high velocity. It should go without saying that should the boulder make contact with the enemy, a massive amount of damage is done to their body, meaning that bone breaks and internal bleedings are not at all uncommon. Frida has also been seen using this attack not only against an enemy, but inanimate objects such as trees or walls. She often uses this technique to either topple or crash through large structures that may stand in her way, or to cause the structures to fall onto a specific person or thing. It is also reported that this attack is named after the children's game due to the small rock used during it being "similar" to the boulder that Frida kicks in the technique. *'Bun-Bun: Leapfrog' (お団子お団:飛び跳ねる, Odango-Odango: Tobihaneru): One of Frida's more effective attacks, and one commonly used to dispatch slightly more experienced targets. Beginning the attack by transforming her legs into those of a rabbit's, Frida then begins to run around her target in a circular pattern. Within a minuscule period of time, Frida reaches dizzying speeds that make her almost impossible to perceive, let alone catch or hit. After reaching the desired speed, Frida's behavior starts to become extremely erratic, and she uses her powerful legs to launch off onto various surfaces in her surroundings. When she lands on this surface in question – whether it be a tree, a wall, a rock, or something else, – she then propels herself off of this surface at speeds even higher than her running speed. Depending on where her target stands at this point in time, Frida will change her projected launch trajectory so that she will be guaranteed to make contact with them mid-jump. These phases occur within seconds, and this process often repeats for a short period of time, effectively making Frida an unpredictable bombing attacker. With the combined velocity and weight of Frida's body, it should go without saying that being hit with this particular attack can completely devastate an enemy and send them several yards into the distance easily. *'Bun-Bun: Hot Hands' (お団子お団:熱い手, Odango-Odango: Atsui Te): One of the few attacks that doesn't directly involve the usage of her lower body, Frida relies on this attack during ordinary hand-to-hand combat. Frida begins this particular ability by transforming her hands into oversized rabbit paws with elongated claws reminiscent of blades. After transforming her hands, Frida beings to rapidly punch the air in front of her so intensely that her hands begin to heat up from the friction; when this happens, Frida coats her hands in a thick layer of Busoshoku Haki. Eventually, her hands travel at such a high speed that they explode into flames. Although the flames do not harm Frida due to her Haki, they burn at a high temperature and effectively give Frida flaming gauntlets to use during the course of her battle. After her hands are sufficiently burning, Frida then barrels towards her target and delivers a debilitating series of punches that not only impale them with her razor-sharp claws, but cause severe burns across the contact areas. The punches during this attack are often fired so rapidly that it becomes nearly impossible to dodge them due to the attack appearing as little more than a blur of flames. **'Bun-Bun-Mosa: Hot Hands' (お団子お団モーサ:熱い手, Odango-Odango-Mosa: Atsui Te): Virtually the same ability-wise as Bun-Bun: Hot Hands, Bun-Bun-Mosa: Hot Hands is actually a combonation attack with Benjamin Tabart, utilizing his Trampoila technique. After Tabart has spawned the large and elastic Trampoila plant through his powers, Frida uses the Trampoila as a sort of launch pad and aims her trajectory towards her direct target. Due to the power of Frida's rabbit legs and the added force of the plant, Frida gains such intense kinetic energy that she begins to glow purple; this glow, along with the flames spawned by Bun-Bun: Hot Hands, makes her silhouette appear as little more than a mass of purple flames.The Pantheon of the Pentagon: During her descent towards the enemy , Frida is described as being a mass of purple flames barreling towards her opponent This combination technique, due to the speed and intensity, can obviously be seen as a superior to Bun-Bun: Hot Hands, and is usually used when Frida encounters a significantly stronger enemy with Tabart at her side. *'Bun-Bun: Scavenger Hunt' (お団子お団:スカベンジャーハント, Odango-Odango: Sukabenjaa Hanto): An attack that proves to be extremely useful in reconnaissance missions, Bun-Bun: Scavenger Hunt makes use of a rabbit's natural "home-making" abilities — tunneling. Trivia References